User blog:Mexicino/A7X
Power Scale * Peak Human characters are Wall level (9-B). * Super Soldiers and those who scale to them are Building level (8-C). * Iron Man and those who scale to him are City Block level (8-B). * Human Torch and those who scale to him are City level (7-B). * Hulk and those who scale to him are Small Country level (Low 6-B). * Cosmic Entities are Planet level (5-B). Timeline 1922 * July ** Steve Rogers is born. (4th) 1934 * Autumn ** Ben Grimm is born. 1936 * July ** Victor von Doom is born. (1st) * Autumn ** Reed Richards is born. 1939 * Autumn ** Sue Storm is born. 1945 * Autumn ** Johnny Storm is born. 1961 * November ** The Marvel-1 crew are declared dead in absentia. (8th) 1974 * January ** Hank Pym is born. (10th) 1977 * March ** Carol Danvers is born. (1st) * May ** Bruce Banner is born. (1st) * September ** Clint Barton is born. (10th) 1978 * March ** Tony Stark is born. (1st) * June ** Luke Cage is born. (1st) 1979 * April ** Matt Murdock is born. (10th) 1980 * Spring ** Betty Ross is born. * April ** Natasha Romanov is born. (10th) * June ** Janet van Dyne is born. (10th) 1982 * Autumn ** Jean Grey is born. ** Scott Summers is born. 1984 * March ** Pietro and Wanda Lensherr are born. (1st) * November ** Jessica Jones is born. (1st) 1985 * March ** Bobby Drake is born. (23rd) * May ** Danny Rand is born. (10th) 1986 * August ** Peter Parker is born. (10th) 1989 * January ** Rogue is born. (1st) * August ** Miles Morales is born. (3rd) * September ** Richard Rider is born. (1st) 1998 * March ** Howard and Maria Stark die in a car accident. (15th) 2001 * November ** The Fantastic Four debut. (8th) ** Ant-Man debuts. (24th) * December ** Hulk debuts and Sub-Mariner returns. (21st) 2002 * January ** Doctor Doom debuts. (6th) ** Thor debuts. (13th) ** Spider-Man debuts. (16th) * March ** Iron Man debuts. (7th) ** Nick Fury debuts. (23rd) * April ** Wasp debuts. (2nd) ** The Avengers and Magneto debut. (25th) * May ** Jessica Jones debuts. (2nd) * June ** Hela debuts. (7th) ** Captain America returns. (9th) ** Daredevil debuts. (17th) * October ** Reed and Sue Richards are married. (30th) * December ** Galactus and Silver Surfer debut. (9th) 2003 * February ** Jim Hammond returns. (6th) * April ** Kingpin debuts. (7th) * May ** Warbird debuts. (15th) * July ** Ultron debuts. (8th) ** The Vision debuts. (31st) * August ** Franklin Richards is born. (7th) 2004 * June ** Power Man debuts. (29th) * July ** Quicksilver dies. (30th) * August ** Thanos debuts. (30th) * December ** Iron Fist debuts. (23rd) 2005 * January ** Wolverine debuts. (28th) * April ** Wolverine joins the X-Men. (7th) * July ** Nova debuts. (23rd) * August ** Thanos eliminates half the universe. (25th) 2006 * February ** Heroes for Hire debut. (13th) * July ** Jean Grey dies. (25th) * August ** Rogue debuts. (22nd) ** Days of Future Past begins. (25th) 2007 * June ** The Beyonder debuts and the Secret Wars begin. (25th) Category:Blog posts